Shaman King: El más poderoso
by Amni
Summary: Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, y unos cabellos castaños se confundieron con los suyos. La chica reconoció enseguida a la persona que lo abrazaba ¿cómo no reconocerlo? Capitulo 4: A la luz del pasado
1. Default Chapter

Al fin me decidí ha hacer un fic de Shaman King. Me ha gustado mucho la serie, gracias Cartón Network ^^  Espero que os guste, y si veis algunas incoherencias (es que hay partes que se me escapan porque no pude ver el prncipio-estoy en ellos-) imaginad que es un mundo casi pararelo o algo por el estilo. Es un fic bastante normal (¿o no?) pero bueno. Adoro a Hao Asakura, lo adorooooooooo. No me preguntes por qué. Y aunque no salga mucho de momento también adoro a Faustito-chan y a Lyserg *¬*. Son todos adorables. Y Horohoro, y Len, y YOHHHHHH y Chocolove es una monada también, como su espiritu acompañante ^^. Creo que el único personaje que odio es Anna... Y un poco a la doncella Jeanne (tengo mis razones).

Bueno, me cayó ya.......................................(no sabía que titulo poner y me vino este a la cabeza-en español-: Cuando la verdad sale a la luz)

Por cierto, nada de esto a parte de algunos personajes y la trama me pertenece, así que por favor no me denuncien -.-

**Shaman King: El más poderoso **(sin comentarios, posiblemente lo cambiare)****

**1 CAPITULO: When the truth goes out to the light**

Solamente habían pasado unos pocos meses y el Shaman Ligth volvía a estar activo.  Después de haberse imaginado que nunca más lo pondrían en marcha mientras ellos existieran, y que no podrían ver hasta pocos años de nuevo a los demás amigos, el torneo vuelve a estar en marcha. Cuanta felicidad sintieron en esos días... Cuanta. Pero ¿tendrían que volver a pasar otra vez por todo? O no... Según la información, tendría cada grupo que ganar tres combates para poder ir a conseguir convertirse en el Rey Chamán ( N de A: Shaman King, por supuesto). En esos días de alegría, sorpresa, excitación y demás, todos estuvieron muy extraños... Y era normal, después de lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez que estuvieron en la Aldea Apache fue bastante... no se podía definir exactamente.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Asakura... ¿Por qué crees que podrás ganarles esta vez?- unos cabellos negros con un toque azulado y bien largos se podían ver flotando tranquilos y libres en el aire.

-Lo de la otra vez solamente fue un descuido... Un simple desliz  ¿Y tu qué?-sonrió el muchacho- ¿Vendrás conmigo? Tu poder es inmenso, pero si me ayudas a ganar el torneo, se ara mucho, mucho más fuerte...

-Hum... - ella le devolvió la sonrisa-. Ya sabes que no. Lo único que quiero es salvarte- los ojos del chico se pusieron blancos, pero cuando volteó hacía la chica ella ya había desaparecido.   

Desde lo alto de un edificio, una chica de oscuros ojos observaba el lugar donde instantes antes había estado. Sonriendo con mirada triste y lejana en un punto fijo, dijo para el viento que soplaba- Bien, Hao. Si tu solo no vas a abrir los ojos... Con tu hermano te ayudaré a que lo hagas- y se alejó silenciosamente con el susurro de las hojas (N de A: Que cursilería ¿no?)

Cuando hubo llegado a una pequeña pero cómoda casa, se puso delante del espejo. En él una chica de largos (muy, muy largos) cabellos negro azulado y de ojos azules como el cielo de la noche, piel blanca pero bien cuidada y con una dulce sonrisa en la cara le devolvió la mirada. 

-Señorita Yuriko... ¿Qué está haciendo?- la dulce pero sorprendida voz de la chica espíritu hizo que, mientras sacaba unas tijeras del cajón, la guapa chica diese un profundo respiro. 

-Hola, Virginia. Me estoy preparando... En la Aldea Apache ara mucho calor ^^- no le hizo falta volverse para saber la expresión de su espíritu-. Si, Virginia, iremos con ellos... Tengo que salvar a Hao Asakura como sea... - el primer mechón de pelo cayó al suelo mientras se formaba el silencio que ella esperaba.

-¿Salvarlo de qué?

-De sí mismo...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 El día soleado de ese invierno era de agradecer, aunque una vez en la aldea Apache seguramente se abrazarían. Como los números de teléfono si que se los habían llegado a dar, se reencontraron fácilmente.

-Esto... Joven Yoh-  Tamao estiró suave y tímidamente la camisa del aludido- Quería preguntarle... ¿Por qué e venido yo también? No es que no me guste estar aquí, con ustedes, no me interprete mal, pero... U///U''- inquirió sonrojada hasta el cuello. 

-Esto... Pues no sé ^.^''. Tendrás que preguntárselo a Annita... - dijo sonriendo, pero no continuó por culpa de la llamada de Horo-Horo. 'Entonces prefiero quedarme con la duda U_._U''' pensó la joven.

Vaya, vaya... Como suponía están todos bien acompañados. Será mejor que vaya algo alejada, estoy segura que el Len Tao me ha sentido ya... Aunque parece dudar. Hao, espéranos, espera a que te salvemos...

-Hum... ¬_._¬''Hum... ¬_._¬''- el sexto sentido de Len (que fue comunicado a los demás por que su pelo se enderezó) estaba activo- Siento una gran esencia aquí... .'' Sea quién sea el poseedor, quiero luchar...

-^.Suponía que ya me habías sentido, pero no creía que te apeteciese tan pronto luchar contra mí, sin ni siquiera conocerme... -Yuriko bajo suavemente desde el aire y la fusión de almas desapareció.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó con desprecio sacando rápidamente su arma Len Tao.

-Tranquilízate... Me llamo kurijai, Yuriko Kurijai- sonrió ella tranquila mientras hacía una corta pero bien hecha reverencia.

-Muy bien, chica extraña... Te desafió... ¡Bason, posesión de objetos!- el espíritu obedeció sin rechistar. La chica, muy tranquila, comenzó a tocar la flauta.

-¡Música de fondo! (Todos: _._n)- dijo Chocolove en un intento de hacerse el gracioso. 

-Posesión del sonido...

-¿¡Qu...!?- una corriente lo lanzó hacía atrás chocando con Pilika e impidiendo que pudiese acabar su pregunta.

-¡Auch!- se quejó esta, sovándose el trasero. HoroHoro fue corriendo a salvar a su hermana y lanzó al joven chino bien lejos. La extraña chica sonreía abiertamente. 

-Tranquilizaos... No me miréis así. Tengo... Importantes noticias sobre Hao Asakura... - la chica los miró uno a uno para ver las expresiones de sus caras.

-Hao está MUERTO- dijo Len Tao-. Todos vimos...

-Existen ilusiones ópticas, para tu información- Len se cayó furioso, pero ella parecía muy tranquila, tanto que comenzó a pasearse  alrededor del grupo- Él solo desapareció durante un tiempo para recuperar poder...

-¿Y cómo podemos saber que dices la verdad, cómo podemos fiarnos de ti?- Len Tao seguía a la defensiva, pero eso no parecía ni preocupar ni intimidar a la chica, cosa que le molestó bastante.

-Yo no he dicho que os tengáis que fiar de mí, Tao- dijo con la sonrisa de dulzura que llevaba desde un buen principio. Lo estaba irritando. Miró a los ojos del chico y él los apartó avergonzado. Aquella chica tenía un gran poder.

-Entonces... ¿Tendré que matarlo otra vez?- Yoh tragó saliva- ¿Tendré que volver a matar a mi... hermano? (N de A: aunque en realidad mi amado no murió, Yoh¬.¬) -la sonrisa que siempre (o casi) lucia la chica pareció desaparecer durante unos instantes.

-No... Hay otra forma, una forma para que él no muera- dijo ahora con su sonrisa de vuelta-. Él no es malo, solo está confundido...

Todos: ¬.¬''

-Yoh, recuérdalo. Recuerda que tu mismo decías que si la gente puede ver los espíritus significa que tiene buen corazón (N de A: Veanse los primeros episodios, sobre todo el tercero -.-)- le dijo con una voz un poco desesperada- No tiene- recapacitó-, no quiero que muera... ¡Ah...! Está aquí... - dijo, pero no pareció sorprendida ni asustada como los demás.

-¡JAJAJA!- una fría, pero conocida voz se escuchó. Hao apareció detrás de la chica, pero ella no volteó a verlo- ¿Confundido yo? JAJAJA Eso es imposible, querida Yuriko... - era la primera vez que la llamaba por el nombre.

-Nada es imposible- dijo ella bien convencida, aunque la frase no venia mucho al caso- ¡No, paraos!- les dijo a los otros Chamanes cuando intentaron acercarse para que Hao no le hiciese nada malo. Sin ser llamados los espíritus (todos) aparecieron. La chica volvió a sacar su flauta y volvieron a desaparecer.

-¿Qué les has hecho a nuestros espíritus?- preguntó HoroHoro. Ryû le pegó en la cabeza.

-Seguramente cuando esta preciosa jovencita comenzó a tocar esa agradable canción ellos se sintieron bien y...

-¡Silencio!- gritó exasperado Len- Llévatela si te place, pero igualmente te volveremos a derrotar... - apuntó con su arma hacía Hao y Bason apareció de nuevo. Hao rió.

-No... No puedo llevármela... Aún- y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Se fue muy deprisa, ni siquiera se despidió, es algo maleducado  ^.^ (Ahora viene cuando todos se caen de espaldas). Anna adelantó unos pasos.

-Parece ser que lo conoces muy bien... - seguía seria como siempre y con los brazos cruzados.

-Si... Lo conocí hace muchos años... - dijo con el brazo detrás de la cabeza y riendo inocente- Anna Kyoyama, confío... Sé que no me crees. Eres lista...

-Si, lo soy. Pero por mucho que te crea si no aportas algo de ti y haces la comida una vez a la semana, no te unirás a este grupo. 

Siendote sincera, Kyoyama, yo no soy la clase de gente que acepta ordenes, además, no sé cocinar, siempre pido comida rapida U.U''- hubo un silencio. Era la primera vez que alguien le decia que no a Anna. Ni siquiera Yoh, que era su prometido, hacía eso (más bien era el que más obedecia). Anna, en vez de enfurecerse, estiró su mano. 

-Bienvenida- le dijo cuando la otra chica apreto su mano con la de la otra (N de A: Vamos, un apreton de manos). Todos las miraron sorprendidos (o__Ô)- ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí parados? Venga, aún falta mucho para llegar a la Aldea Apache.

-¡Oh, tranquila! Eso lo puedo sulucionar yo ¡Ange, posesion de almas!- una chica de cabellos dorados y dos grandes alas apareció posesionandose de Yuriko. Está le dió la mano a Anna y está a su vez a Yoh y el otro a otro y asi hasta estar todos agarrados. Un violento viento sopló cuando comenzaron a flotar en el aire.  Al final llegaron sin ningun contratiempo a la Aldea Apache. 

Fin del primer episodio. Para la gente que os gustó (por fis, por fis) se les ara corto, para la que o ya se abra ido o les pareció una eternidad -.-''

Estoy haciendo una enorme ensalada con toda la fruta que me envian en los fics (tengo prisa y no puedo explicar, para saber lease o Discovering the Past o Protegiendo la Princesa).

REVIEWS POR AQUÍ 

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Women's hard struggle

Como voy con prisas no puedo más que agradecer reviews y los contestare en otro capitulo, pero ¿Qué les pareció lioso?

Disclaimer: Solo la trama y algunos personajes son míos, nada más. No me denuncien, por favor.

**Shaman King: El más poderoso.**

**2: Women's hard struggle**

La Aldea Apache seguía como siempre, tan llena de shamanes y espíritus... Todo parecía estar en calma, incluso ellos. Todos llegaron suaves al suelo y la fusión desapareció.

-Ya llegamos ^^ ¡¡Vallamos a comeeeeeeeeeer!!- dijo contento Yoh. Anna lo miró desafiante- Si, Anita...Lo sé. Yo pagare U.U''- la muchacha sonrió complacida.

-Asakura...Eso no será necesario. Yo invito, por dejarme unirme a vosotros- a Yoh se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de alegría. Ella sonrió divertida y todos fueron al restaurante más cercano. Al entrar alguien muy conocido les dio la bienvenida...

-¡Silver!- gritó Yoh, muy contento- Que bien que aún estés por aquí ^.^ ¿Cocinas aún?

-Si, Yoh. Y hoy la especialidad de la casa- sonrió, pero Anna lo detuvo.

-No, no. Yoh tiene que comer sano...- Yoh la miró desconsolado.

-¡Tranquila, Doña Anna (no recuerdo como la llama Silver)! La comida está echa a base de frutos que ayudan tanto al cuerpo como a la mente...- así le estuvo explicando un rato más y Yoh quedó más que agradecido a  Silver- Oye, y tu debes de ser... Yuriko  Kurijai, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- la chica le lanzó una mirada alarmada, y él se inventó alguna cosa y los otros no notaron nada-... ¿Prima?

-o__Ô- todos se quedaron en blanco- ¿Tu prima? ¿Y se puede saber por qué se lo preguntas y no afirmas?

-¡Es que es la primera vez que la veo!- sonrió alegre- Bueno ¿qué queréis tomar?- cuando acabó de apuntar los menús, se alejó para prepararlos. Yuriko se levantó.

-Ahora vuelvo...- dijo ya andando, dejando a todos (menos Anna) algo extrañados. Lo presentía, él estaba cerca. Tenía que verle y hablar con él...Tenía que intentarlo siempre que pudiese. Cada vez lo sentía más fuerte, hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida- Asakura... Te siento en todas partes ¿acaso nos sigues?- tenía el ceño fruncido débilmente. Hao se levantó con la mirada de Apacho en sus hombros. Su caminar era lento y tranquilizador a quien cerrase los ojos y escuchase. Ella no se movió del sitio donde había quedado al principio. Hao alzó una mano y la puso en la mejilla de ella.

-Tu poder es inmenso...- en su boca se formo la mueca de una sonrisa- Conseguiré que te unas a mi...Aja...-estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el Rey Chamán, y no solo eso sino que en el más poderoso Rey Chamán. Quitó la mano de la cara y vio como ella no apartaba su mirada desafiante pero, eso si, dulce.

-Asakura. Te vamos a salvar, ya lo verás.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Salvar de qué?- preguntó riendo descontroladamente - Si en verdad quieres ayudarme, ayúdame a convertirme en el Rey Chamán -Ella sintió algo de dentro romperse un poco-. Tengo que conseguirlo est...-alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Cállate!- la chica había alzado la voz y parecía desesperada- Cállate...Quiero que vuelvas...Y si para eso tengo que dejar de ser Chamán, si para ello tengo que morir o cualquier otra cosa lo are...Pero no involucrare en muerte a otros y tampoco dejaré que te conviertas en Rey Chamán de esta forma...- él le levantó la mano, pero la volvió a bajar sin tocarla. 

-No digas estupideces... Si no es a las buenas te conseguiré a las malas...- y volvió a desaparecer junto con su Espíritu del Fuego y Apacho. Yuriko se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a la pensión, intentando parecer calmada como siempre, pero algo la hacía tiritar...Había querido golpearla.

-Srta. Yuriko ¿está bien?- preguntó Tamao levantándose preocupada- Se ve algo más...Seria que antes- la aludida hizo un intento de parecer de nuevo normal.

-Tranquila...Tamao. Estoy bien, solo que necesito comer- le regalo una sonrisa. La pelirosa, aunque algo preocupada por esa misteriosa joven, se sentó. El espíritu alado (Ange) apareció.

-Voy a dar una vuelta…- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- se apresuró a decir Amidamaru. Ellos dos desaparecieron por la pared mientras los demás los observaban.

-Amidamaru está raro ¬_._¬''- dijo Yoh mirándolo de reojo. Anna lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Calla y come, que tienes que entrenar- le dijo severa.  Yoh casi se ahoga al tragar tan deprisa como le era posible. Yuriko parecía distraída de la mesa, y pareció ser que lo notaron, pero prefirieron quedarse en silencio y no estorbar. 

-Archange (N de A: Recordad que Ange es diminutivo, por cierto, Archange significa en Francés Arcángel, y Ange Ángel ^^ )- llamó su atención Amidamaru- ¿Qué le pasaba a la…?

-No la nombres como antes, llámala Yuriko, alguien podría estar escuchando- lo miró desafiante pero con melodía por voz-. Ella solo vio a alguien importante, alguien que le robo algo…

-¿Qué le robo?- preguntó el samurai sacando sus espadas desafiantes.

- El… (Solo Amidamaru escucho la palabra –y por supuesto yo ^^-).

-Apacho, sea como sea, tengo que conseguir que su poder sea mismo- sonreía Hao apoyado en la pared mientras se tocaba la sien. El pequeño de pelo afro lo miró recordando sin querer pretenderlo la mirada de odio e ira que tenía su señor el día que hico intentó de vencer a Yoh y sus amigos. Hao Asakura no era tan malo como estos creían, él quería un mundo mejor porque los humanos ya no respetan la naturaleza y poco a poco ellos mismos se destruirán (N de A: Sinceramente, tiene razón desde mi punto de vista ¿Qué opináis?). Apacho quería mucho a su señor, y siempre que podía se lo demostraba, pero pensaba que él ya lo sabía. Y, aunque el señor Hao siempre había estado a su lado, también le había cogido mucho apego a otra persona. Ella era todo cariño y siempre que podía los había cuidado- ¿Escuchas, Apacho?- el pequeño chiquillo dio un brinco.

-Si, señor Hao… Su primer combate es mañana por la mañana…- dijo sonriente Apacho, mirando con ojos de ternura a su señor. El moreno (N de A: Me abstengo de poner morenazo con un cuerpazo de infarto -///-). No muy lejos los espíritus decidía el destino del Chamán que seria el más poderoso…

-¡Yoh, no te pares o correrás más!- chillaba a todo pulmón la Itako mientras el pobre chico tropezó con una pierda. Él suspiró hondo.

-Anna, déjalo. Está destrozado. Si… sé que quieres que se convierta en el Rey Chamán y eso…- se apresuró a decir solamente ver un aura roja tanto en sus ojos como por fuera de su cuerpo- Déjalo descansar y hoy noche, si quieres, le daré un entrenamiento especial, y verás lo que su fuerza puede llegar a aumentar ^.^- Anna la miró recelosa ¿Qué iba a saber ella de entrenamiento? La rubia era muy poderosa y lo sabía. Llamó a sus espíritus (N de A: Ayuda urgente ¿Cómo se llaman los espíritus azul y rojo? Y si no es mucho pedir respectivamente con su color… Gracias por adelantado -.-). Ellos miraron amenazadores a la ojiazul.

- Oh… Hacía tiempo que quería volver a conoceros…- dijo desafiante, y dando un salto enérgico se posó encima de una piedra alta, sacó su flauta- ¡ANGE!- el espíritu apareció, después sacó también un abanico- ¡Tokiego!- un espíritu que aún no habían visto apareció. Era de dimensiones pequeñas, redondo con largas orejas y de color rosa. Atado en la cabeza llevaba una cinta con la palabra: Valor escrita en la frente- Te presento a Tokiego- lo acarició-. Puede ser pequeño, pero desde luego no es débil ¡ANGE, POSESION DEL SONIDO, TOKIEGO, POSESION DEL AIRE!- Anna la miró sorprendida al igual que los otros que se encontraban allí. Ya habían escuchado la primera posesión y sabían que existía y era poderosa, pero… ¿posesión del aire? La Itako no decidió darle muchas vueltas y sus espíritus esperaron los ataques que no se hicieron esperar, los tiraron hacía atrás, pero no los tumbaron- ^.^Que lindos- dijo Yuriko, sonriendo dulcemente como siempre-. Pero no son lo fuertes que me esperaba… ¡ANNA TU TAMBIÉN DEBERIAS ENTRENAR!- gritó, haciendo que incluso que la aludida pusiese cara de mucho asombro-. Ange, posesión de almas…- sonrió esta vez fiera. Sus ojos brillaban- Hacía tiempo que no luchaba con una Itako…- dijo. Saltó desde el aire y unas alas le aparecieron en la espalda, haciendo que se mantuviese en el aire- Tendrías que hacerlos más veloces y que también ataquen de vez en cuando, pues tan tiesos lo único que aran es ¡abrasarse!- no estaba intentando ofender a la sacerdotisa, pero si que hico aumentar su poder de lucha. Los espíritus rojo y azul se pusieron en forma de ataque y el primero se lanzó sobre la chica que estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera cuando faltaba medio metro para estar juntos se apartó. El espíritu salió disparado por una gran fuerza hacía atrás, dejándolo K.O. Era el turno de su 'gemelo' azul. Este esperó a que Yuriko se acercarse. Estaba seria, como era costumbre de su espíritu, con pose verdaderamente elegante con brazos cruzados. Todos miraban con emoción la pelea. No solo le había negado algo a Anna, sino que encima estaba luchando contra ella, y aunque fuese una pelea amistosa, no cabía duda de que era emocionante. Podían notar que Yuriko tenía una esencia fuerte, pero había algo que ellos no sabían sobre su esencia, y que parecía que aún no iba a revelar. Anna miró con ojos de furia a la otra muchacha, preguntándose que hacía mal. Si, ella iba a ser la esposa del Rey Chamán, pero… Sentiría vergüenza al no estar lo suficientemente cerca de su poder…como de su corazón (N de A: ò_ó).

-¡Hablas demasiado, Kurijai!- se hartó por fin la rubia, pero preocupada. La otra no dijo nada.

-Un entrenamiento duró es fuerte…Pero uno relajante puede serlo aún más. Despídete de esta pelea…- dijo. Todos la miraron intensamente cuando el espíritu azul cayó rendido al suelo- Ya dije, son lindísimos, y así aún más ^.^- Anna cayó de rodillas y Tamo corrió junto a ella. Los demás observaban desde lejos la escena. Yuriko deshizo las posesiones y los espíritus dejaron de ser visibles. Cuando acabó ser acercó con paso recto y sin vacilar a Anna. Se puso en su misma posición y le levantó la barbilla- Tranquila, Any-Chan, se aprende más de una derrota que de una victoria, y ahora levántate y vayamos todos juntos a dar una vuelta- ofreció, con su mirada y su sonrisa cariñosos. La sacerdotisa aceptó, preguntándose quién sería esa misteriosa chica. 

Yoh había mirado atentamente el combate, y habían decidido que durante unos días sería entrenado por Yuriko más relajadamente mientras Anna hacía también su propio entrenamiento. La noche llegó con su luna y estrellas. El entrenamiento también comenzaba.

-Bien Yoh. Si elegí esta hora para el entrenamiento solo es porque luego vas a dormir, y eso dejara que asumas todo lo que aprendas ahora ¿entendido?- preguntó con voz tranquila. Él asintió. Estaba serio y con los ojos cerrados- Quiero que estés, sobre todo, relajado. No pienses en nada, ni problemas, ni alegrías, ni siquiera en que yo estoy aquí- apagó la luz-. Solo piensa en…absolutamente nada- su voz era como un calmante-. Bien, ahora trae a tu mente a Amidamaru. Él estará contigo siempre, recuerda eso- Yoh asintió-. Bien, ahora tienes un enemigo poderoso delante. Es poderoso. Intenta acabar con él- el chico en sus pensamientos imaginó una dura lucha en la que salió victorioso-. Muy bien, Asakura. Ahora tienes que recordar tu adversario más fuerte, pero también uno querido…- Yoh tembló un poco.

-Hao…- musitó. La chica quedó con ojos en blanco, y después de tranquilizarse siguió, aunque con voz un poco más alterada.

-Muy bien, pues. Intenta no ponerte nervioso. Ataca a ese ser querido sin perder la esperanza de que…Todo irá bien- Yoh volvió a sus pensamientos. Estaban donde la última vez, revivía la tensión, la mirada de Hao, el desespero de sus amigos…Pero él, esta vez, estaba tranquilo. No había de que preocuparse…Todo ira bien, se repetía. Pero no acabó su lucha, no le dejaron- Ya esta por hoy. Creo que te he puesto ha hacer la tarea más difícil, pero sabia que lo conseguirías…- sonrió ella ladeando un poco la cabeza. Yoh se apoyó en sus rodillas para adelantar el cuerpo de cintura hacía arriba para delante.

-Yuriko…Cuéntame…Cuéntame como os conocisteis mi hermano y tu- le pidió a pocos centímetros de su rostro. 


	3. In the Night

¡¡Aquí regrese con el tercer capitulooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! ¿Les gustara, lo odiaran? No sé ^o^ Aunque por los review del capitulo anterior (exactamente NINGUNO) creo que el único capitulo interesante fue el primero /-( Bueno, no pasa nada…Todo irá bien ^o^ Aquí os dejo con esto y espero que esta vez si que dejéis alguno…

Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen algunos personajes, alguna trama (yo no inventé que fueran Chamanes) y el subtítulo. Así que por favor no me demandan. Con esto no consigo (espero) más que reviews que no sirven para conseguir dinero. Muchas gracias por su atención.

**SHAMAN KING: EL MÁS PODEROSO**

**3º capitulo: In the night **

-Yuriko…Cuéntame…Cuéntame como os conocisteis mi hermano y tu- le pidió a pocos centímetros de su rostro. 

-Pue…Pues fue cuando tenía cuatro, casi cinco, años…

*^*FLAS BACK*^*

-Seré el más poderoso, pero… ¿Por qué tendría que matar a todos?- un peque Hao (N de A: Estoy pensando en hacer un fic más y se llama Peques… Pero no sé ¿Qué opináis?) Preguntaba a su espíritu cosas que jamás se planteó porque aún era demasiado pequeño. Estaba sentado en la arena dibujando con una rama ha su hermano. Sabía que era la encarnación del antiguo Hao de 1000 años y eso…Pero aun eso y teniendo incluso sus recuerdos no acababa de entenderlo todo bien. Mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos, su dibujo y en su charla (si, si, todo a la vez) escuchó unas voces.

-¡Suelta a mi muñeca!- chillaba una niña de su misma edad con unos largos cabellos negros azulados recogidos en una trenza y una cinta en su frente. Unos niños mayores estaban a su alrededor y se pasaban una muñeca muy parecida a la chica que había a su lado. No era una chica cualquiera… Era un espíritu, y muy fuerte, además. Aunque se encontraba en una grabe situación la chica sonreía, parecía calmada para su edad. Hao se acercó y les arrebató en un descuido la muñeca. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero después la cosa cambio y ellos lo miraron mal y la chica con dulzura…Una dulzura que jamás había visto que nadie le dirigiese a él. 

-Esta muñeca es de esa niña… Será mejor que os vayáis, sois un estorbo- dijo Hao con mirada desafiante.

-Asakura…- volteó a ver la cara de la chica, que ya no sonreía, sino que estaba en pose seria y sorprendida. Rápidamente sacó una flauta y comenzó a tocarla, haciendo que extrañamente los chicos mayores se fuesen arrastrados por una oleada de energía. Se quedaron solos con sus espíritus.

- Mm…Tenía ganas de volverte a ver, Hao ^_._^- sonrió de nuevo-. Es la primera vez que te veo en tu forma chiquita ¿Recuerdas quién soy, cierto?- si, si que lo recordaba… Esa cara, esa voz, ese cabello, esos ojos, ese espíritu…Todo…

-Yuriko…- dijo sonriendo él también.

*^*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*^*

Yuriko no lo había contado todo, pero principalmente fue cosa de los matones, aunque esa era la tercera vez que se…conocían.

-Yoh, mejor ve a dormir- dijo sin ni siquiera dejarle hablar-. Es tarde y si no te levantas pronto Anna nos reñirá…- el joven la miró aún sorprendido y con un brillo en los ojos.

-Tu posesión de hoy… Era poderosa, pero ¿cuan por cien utilizaste?- inquirió interrogativo.

-Mm… Un dos por cien- respondió al recordar-. No pongas esa cara… Es algo normal en mi…No preguntes más cosas de estás aún, por favor. Un día lo sabrás todo (o casi todo).- él asintió y se levanto a la vez que Yuriko. Ella se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo sorprendido- Solo… No cambies, Yoh Asakura- le dijo, dejándolo más sorprendido que antes. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y se fue. Ella lo miró alejarse y cuando salió a fuera para ver las estrellas de nuevo se encontró con Hao Asakura. El chico estaba recostado en la pared de la casa, mirándola con una sonrisa algo seria (N de A: ¿¿o__Ô??) y con los ojos fijos en ella, sin apartarlos un instante. 

 -¿Acaso te gusta mi hermanito pequeño?- preguntó arrogante, y esa se echo a reír con ganas- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- preguntó en tono de burla e hizo que se enfureciese- No, él no es el ocupante de mi corazón…Apenas lo conozco. Tu estas más cerca ^.- Así que no te pongas celoso- Hao torció la boca en actitud de no sé que decir.

-Tú serás mía…Algún día. Me da igual que sea por tu corazón o no…Yo solo quiero tu poder- se le acercó despacio.

-Hao Asakura, antes no decías cosas así- ella se encontraba semblante a un palo y su cara era seria. Él llegó donde se encontraba y se acercó a su oreja 'Ya lo veras'. Ella se echó hacía atrás y lo abofeteo por primera vez en su vida. Él se acarició sonriente la mejilla golpeada.

-La poderosa Yuriko se ha rebajado a pegar a Hao Asakura. Por primera vez parece que estoy consiguiendo ponerte nerviosa. Esto no pasaría si te unieses a mi- los dos se quedaron plantados uno frente al otro. 

-¡¡BASON, FUSION DE ALMAS!!- se escuchó desde lo alto del tejado. Len Tao saltó desde esa altura considerable sin hacerse ningún daño. 

-Ya era hora de que revelases tu presencia. Llevas bastante ahí- sonrió misterioso Hao. Len escupió al suelo y adelantó unos pasos. Miró a Yuriko muy serio, y parecía no ser la misma. Estaba seria…Más bien dicho triste. Sus ojos brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas retenidas. La chamán levantó la mirada torpemente del suelo y sonrió de nuevo, haciendo desaparecer las lágrimas.

-Ya entiendo que te propones, Hao Asakura, y no lo conseguirás. Tu mismo sabes que no soy débil, por eso mismo no me dejaré llevar, y si te tengo que pegar más veces para que reacciones, lo are- se puso en plan ataque, con el abanico en una mano y la flauta en la otra. Ella no era de las que se dejaban arrastrar fácilmente, y sobre todo sabía que lograrían rescatarlo, entonces si. Si que le gustaría entregarle su poder, pero hasta que no fuese de nuevo el Hao Asakura que ella quería, no se lo daría- ¡VETE!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas, despertando al resto de la casa. Todos corrieron a ver que pasaba, menos Anna que estaba sola, debajo de una cascada…

-¿Qué está pas…?- se disponía a preguntar HoroHoro, hasta que vio a los dos chicos y la chica. Iba a hacer su posesión de almas, pero se detuvo cuando Hao desapareció- ¡HAY! Ya se volvió a ir… Parece ser que solo quiere a esa muchacha ¿por qué no se la lleva ya?- dijo molesto por haber sido despertado. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye…- dijo molesta. Aunque no sabía porque debía estarlo ella. Había llegado a sus vidas de repente, se había quedado a convivir con ellos quisiesen o no y los molestaba ¿Qué derecho tenía a molestarlos? Miró sus pies y jugueteo con sus manos- Me iré mañana…No, hoy mismo. No me gustaría molestaros más. Lo siento- e hizo una rápida reverencia. Estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero alguien la agarró de la muñeca. Era Yoh que la miraba directamente a los ojos. HoroHoro se acercó arrepentido y preocupado.

-Perdóname, no quise decir eso…Solamente que me pilló todo por sorpresa y se me cruzaron los cables- intentó disculparse. Yoh dejó que agarrarle y ella lo agradeció, no tenía fuerzas para que la sujetaran tan fuerte- Quédate…

-Si, de acuerdo. Gracias…Supongo- musitó. Sonrió pasando una mano por su cabeza-. Pero, perdonad mis molestias. Si necesitáis algo, cualquier cosa. Aquí estoy- dijo amable, aunque no lo hubiese pensado, estar con ellos la hacía sentirse bien. 

-Pues, la verdad… Creo que hay algo- Yoh levanto la cabeza hacía el cielo con una mano en la barbilla-. Desde que me 'entrenaste' me siento como más poderoso, no sé… Lo que quería decirte era que podrías entrenar también ha los otros, para que nos hagamos más fuertes. Derrotar a Hao será más difícil que la otra vez, si se convirtió en un ser más poderoso.- ella suspiró.

-Derrotarlo no será lo difícil. Yo puedo fácilmente- todos la miraron incrédulos, pero ella no se inmutó-. Pero no es eso lo que quiero hacer con él. Tenemos que demostrarle que el mundo con humanos es bueno. Hacerle recordar como él mismo trataba con ellos en otra vida.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? ¿Te lo contó él?- preguntó Len Tao. Ella lo miró con seriedad y lo acalló solamente así.

-Eso es algo que sabréis en un futuro…

-BUENOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡Vayamos a dormir! /-) - dio por acabada la 'fiesta' el Chamán de auriculares. Los demás lo miraron y HoroHoro bostezó alargando los brazos y después frotándose los ojos. Todos se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se fue por su lado, peor ella decidió quedarse aún contemplando las estrellas. Sonrió al presentir a Len observarla, y de espaldas le habló.

-Tao ¿saldrás o seguirás escondido de nuevo?- preguntó con malicia. El oji-amarillo salió de su escondrijo muy serio y se plantó junto a ella mirando lo mismo…Las estrellas- Hace una noche esplendida, hoy ^_._^- él la miró serio, su pose era rígida y tenía puestos todos los sentidos por si alguien atacaba de nuevo.

- ¿Quién eres tu en realidad?- sacó su arma dirigiéndola a la cara de Yuriko, pero esta no se movió- ¡Dímelo!

-Hum… Suelta eso, no te servirá de nada- seguía sin mirarlo-. Una pregunta ¿saber quién soy crees que cambiaria las cosas?

-No sé…- supuso que lo que esperaba la chica que dijera era una negación, pero cuanto se equivocaba. 

-Pues si- la miró intrigado. Está levanto un dedo y soltó al más puro estilo anime gracioso- ¡La cosa ya no seria tan divertida!- y de la misma forma 'animesca' (¿se comprende la palabra?) cayó de espaldas- No, en serio… Siéndote sincera, solo el destino sabe si cambiaria algo o no. No te preocupes. Si soy malvada, algún día lo sabréis.

-Yo no he dicho es… Un momento… ¿entonces no niegas serlo?- esta vez si que lo miró intensamente. De arriba abajo. Sin mover la cabeza, pero lentamente. Len sintió que ella podía ver a través (no, guarillos, no a través de la ropa…Alegría: eso lo quisiera hacer ella) de él, a través de su alma. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y una leve tonalidad rosada apareció en sus mejillas- Res…Responde…- dijo intimidado sin lograr ocultarlo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo voy a negar, pero tampoco lo admitiré. Solo esperaré a que un día confíes en mi, y entonces tu decidirás- una corriente de aire movió sus cabellos negros en el aire, eso si, muy suavemente. Después cayeron sobre su hombro desnudo (lleva un pijama de camiseta de tirantes). Len Tao hizo una mueca que no se podía definir y se giró. Ella primero lo siguió con la mirada, pero después se fue junto a él- Buenas noches- le pasó una mano en el hombro izquierdo y antes de marcharse se acercó a su oído-. Ya me dirás cual es tu decisión…- Len se giró sobresaltado pero ella ya había entrado y se dirigía a su cuarto. El chico carraspeó y entro.

Mientras, Anna se tiraba en su cama maldiciendo el poder de la otra chica…   

A la mañana siguiente escucharon en oráculo virtual de Yoh, su pelea era contra un tal Jatter Liss a las ocho de la madrugada. Muy pronto, pensaron, pero por supuesto fueron todos para ver y animar a su amigo. Una vez en el lugar elegido por los Apaches vieron que mucha gente esperaba en una especie de Plaza de Toros (¿sabéis que es?) y en medio de está estaba Silver junto con otro señor de largos cabellos rubios, que llevaba puesta una mascara de media cara. Una especie de antifaz. Yoh se puso delante y comenzó la batalla. El señor sacó un CD y su espíritu (un tejon) lo poseyó al instante. Yoh también le pidió ha Amidamaru que poseyese a Harusame. Este así lo hico y comenzó la batalla. El disco del chamán adulto fue lanzado a Yoh, pero él no esquivó sin problemas, aun  notando la poderosa fuerza del adversario…

-Yuriko ¿cómo lo entrenaste? En una noche se nota más poderoso…- reconoció algo mosqueada la Itako Rubia. La aludida solo sonrió satisfecha cuando Yoh lo derroto instantes después.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?-sugirió HoroHoro pasándose la mano por el estomago.

-Pero si acabamos de almorzar, joven HoroHoro o.Ô – le dijo Tamao sorprendida por la capacidad de su estomago, y al final le compraron un helado al Ainu para que se callase.

FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: ^0 ^ Gracias por su review, señoritaaaa. Si, ya pues el segundo capitulo ¬_._¬'' Ejem... Da igual. Haber que te parecieron ese y este, pero dime ¿a qué se debe la confusión?

aya k (asuka_c02@yahoo.es): Jeje, pues ya ves, actualice los dos, y si, me gusta mucho escribir. Pero tranquila, aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo mientras acabo el otro de Protegiendo la princesa... 

Illidan: Pues ya ves, aquí dos capítulos para que leas ^^

layla kyoyama: ¿Por qué te confundiste? Y ya, ya subí el segundo y tercer Cáp.

Duel-chan2: Gracias, y ya la continué ^o^


	4. In the light of the past

¡¡Si!!Después de tanto tiempo al fin el cuarto capitulo, sorry por la tardanza, pero es que casi no tenía tiempo, y me faltaban las ganas de escribir, pero he de reconocer que este capitulo me encanta /// espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mi…Por cierto, no os olvidéis de visitar mi pagina: y mis otros fics...

Disclaimer: Lo mismo del capitulo anterior

Disfrutad….

**SHAMAN KING: EL MÁS PODEROSO**

**4º capitulo: A la luz del pasado**

Mientras iban a buscar algún lugar para comer de repente se puso a llover. Rápidamente entraron en el primer hostal que vieron. Estaba algo más apartado que los otros, y aunque su aspecto era antiguo, era la primera vez que lo veían. Un vistoso cartel tallado en madera se veía colgado en el lugar. Las letras de un color más oscuro que el cartel eran: El lugar del chaman. Yuriko le echó una mirada de interés.

-¿Sabéis la historia de este local?-les preguntó desde la puerta. Ellos le dirigieron una mirada también de mucho interés- Veo que si…Hace muchos, muchos años…Justamente en la primera reencarnación de Hao, había una joven dama de poderes extraordinarios, la gente la admiraba y quería. Le pedían consejo y felicitaban por sus trabajos- mientras explicaba iba paseándose por el local y acariciando las paredes como si la trajeran viejos recuerdos-. Una vez, de cría, descubrió este lugar y desde siempre comenzó a venir y venir. Aquí se relajaba, su alma quedaba en paz. Los espíritus eran los que velaban por ella, no ella por ellos. Todo era parecido a otro mundo, hasta que conoció a Hao…-apretó el puño- Él, cuando aún era un buen hombre, la encontró, en los alrededores del hostal, justo detrás de este, donde hay un manantial,  y resultó que él era nada más ni nada menos que el dueño del lugar. Y desde entonces, ella fue a verlo siempre que podía para escuchar historias de variadas cosas que él le contaba sobre aquél lugar. A cada cual más bella. Un día, sin embargo, él parecía distinto. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta del gran cambio que había sufrido…- Yuriko cesó de relatar la historia- Mejor lo dejo aquí, pues creo que esta historia pronto la… La sabréis contar vosotros mismos-y sonrió. 

-¿Y se puede saber como sabes tú todo eso?-inquirió molesto Len. Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Son cosas que si no supiese evitarían mi existencia- y ningún Chaman quiso preguntar más. Comenzaron a adentrarse más, y al fin encontraron un sitio donde había un botón de llamada. La persona que atendía en el lugar era nada más y nada menos que el espíritu de un hombre muy anciano. Al ver a Yuriko sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, pero omitió todo tipo de comentarios al sentir algo que se lo pedía. Después de firmar unos documentos y pagar entre todos (menos Anna) tuvieron que sortearse los cuartos (en el grupo no iban todos): Tamao y Anna, Yoh con Manta y Ryû, HoroHoro y Pilika y Len con Yuriko.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con ella? ¿Por qué no vamos chicos y chicas cada uno por nuestro bando? ¿Y si mejor voy solo?- intentaba escabullirse Len, pero todos negaron.

-Los cuartos son de dos, así que iremos de dos en dos- aclaró Pilika.

-¿Y por qué cada un no elige con quién ir? ¿Por qué ellos son tres?- seguía tozudo como una mula.

-Pues porque decidimos hacerlo así, además, a mi me gustan las parejas- Yoh frunció el ceño-. Y nosotros somos tres porque Manta, bueno…- ¿Cómo decirlo sin ofender a su amigo?- Jijiji…

-U//////U- Manta no hico ningún comentario agradeciendo a su amigo que se callara. 

-Si no quieres dormir conmigo no pasa nada, quédate en el cuarto, yo dormiré fuera…- intentó decir ella, pero el joven chino se negó.

-No, no. Yo soy el chico y tendría que hacerlo yo, como en China ¬_._¬- comentó él. La muchacha sonrió como siempre.

-¡Dormiréis juntos y se acabó!- Anna cortó la conversación de tajo. Aún era mediodía, así que no podían irse a dormir, pero seguía y seguía lloviendo. Incluso jugar al UNO les parecía la mayor distracción del mundo. Yoh alargó sus brazos y a la vez bostezó.

-Por muy pronto que sea me entra sueño del aburrimiento…- y volvió a bostezar sin ningún tipo de educación, por eso recibió de parte de Anna.

-¡Tu pasatiempo será hacer 50 Cuquillas!- le ordenó. Apareció una gotita en la cabeza de su prometido al oír eso y esperaba que Yuriko lo salvarse, pero parecía demasiado obsesionada con sus pensamientos. En lo que ella pensaba era en la historia que les había contado horas antes. Esa historia era bien real, ella casi la había vivido. Y Hao… ¿La recordaría él? Como escuchando sus pensamientos, hablando del rey de Roma por la puerta se asoma. Este apareció por la ventana, sorprendentemente seco del todo. Opacho, a su lado, estaba igual.

-¡Buenos días! ^o^- saludó como si nada. Todos menos Yuriko se pudieron en plan de ataque- Vaya, vaya, que bordes ya de tan pronto…Bueno, eso no importa, veo que habéis decidido visitar mi pequeño y humilde Hostal ¿os agrada?- inquirió con una sonrisa burlona- Oh…Querida Yuriko ¿te pensaste lo de unirte a mi?- inquirió con voz de consigo todo lo que quiero. La chica comenzó a reír.

-Ya te he dicho que no me conseguirás a la fuerza- sonrió-. Solo lo conseguirás volviendo a ser aquel que fuiste una vez…Que tu antiguo tú fue alguna vez- Hao la miró molesto por ese comentario. Yoh y compañía se sentían algo desplazados de esa conversación. Hao se acercó amenazadoramente a la chica, pero se detuvo cuando estaba al lado de su gemelo pequeño.

-Hermanito… Veo que tu fuerza va aumentando poco a poco considerablemente, me alegro…- sonrió el Chaman del Fuego, sin tan siquiera mirar al otro de cabello castaño. Continuó su camino, ninguno pensó en pararlo- Princesa, princesita, algún día serás mía…- y, después de agarrarle y besar la mano a Yuriko, desapareció como solía hacer habitualmente.

-Si, quizás algún día…- susurró sin que nadie escuchara pues el viento se llevó bien lejos aquellas palabras, que podrían ser escuchadas algún día por la persona a la que iban dirigidas.

Llegada la noche, todos fueron a dormir…Todos menos Yuriko. Después de ver que Len dormía (si, sorprendente, pero él también duerme) se marchó nada más ni nada menos que al manantial de la historia…Quizás volvería a encontrarse con aquél Hao. Esperó un rato, pero sin poder resistirse al ver aquellas aguas tan puras, se desnudó y se metió en ellas. El agua cristalina y tibia tranquilizó sus tensos huesos, mientras se movía de un lado al otro. Algunas imágenes de aquel pasado que había vivido alguna vez en su vida pasaron por delante de sus ojos. Estos se humedecieron al instante, pero metió la cabeza bajo el agua para limpiarlos. Un aire algo fresco le toco sus hombros desnudos y mojados cuando salió. Se acercó a la orilla y salió, totalmente desnuda, pensando que ya era suficiente. Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, y unos cabellos castaños se confundieron con los suyos. La chica reconoció enseguida a la persona que lo abrazaba ¿cómo no reconocerlo? 

-¿Ves? No soy un desalmado, como algunos dicen por ahí. Para no hacerte pasar vergüenza pro ver tu cuerpo desnudo, te abrazo…- dijo, mientras su aliento daba en el cuello de ella, provocando pequeños estremecimientos por su parte- ¿Tienes frío? ¿O acaso te provoca alguna clase de placer esto?- ella sonrió sarcástica- ¿Recuerdas este lugar? La primera vez que nos vimos, fue aquí.

-No…La primera vez que nuestras ALMAS se vieron- le corrigió ella.

*^*Flash Back*^*

Unos cabellos negros flotaban mientras una joven corría por el lugar. De repente se paró a ver un manantial delante de sus ojos. Caminó hacía él. Miró su reflejo en el agua, su rostro alegre y en paz, sus ojos vivos.

-Tanto tiempo viniendo aquí, y jamás me había detenido a ver esta parte…La cual me parece la más hermosa- y no era de extrañar. La vegetación crecía mejor que en ningún lugar. Un bosque se extendía detrás, bellas flores, y sobre todo los animales que iban a beber allí…Un momento, había una sombra demasiado enderezada para ser de un animal- ¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó, tensa por no haber percibido antes a otro ser humano en aquel lugar.

-Bienvenida, sacerdotisa, a este lugar- la muchacha lo miró recelosa cuando él se mostró ante ella. Lo reconocía. Lo reconocía muy bien. El venerado Hao Asakura. Dio una pequeña reverencia, él la imitó- Me alegra verte por aquí, pues en once años no te habías atrevido a pasarte por aquí ¿A que viene este repentino cambio?

-Yo solo paseaba…No sabía que esto existiese- intentó explicarse ella-. Perdone las molestias- corrió a decir.

-No hay molestias. Hace tiempo que no venía compañía buena por aquí…Me gusta la compañía- dijo Hao, y sorprendentemente caminó por encima del agua hasta encontrase frente a la chica. Le tomó la cara entre una de sus manos- ¿Sabes? Nunca he visto a alguien con un aura tan pura…

-Gracias- dijo comenzando a sonrojarse la chica. Hao apartó su mano y se sentó sobre una roca, señaló un de al lado y la pelinegra se sentó. Desde ese panorama podían observar toda clase de seres vivos, e incluso muertos, jugar, beber, etc.

*^*Fin del Flash Back*^*

-¡Suéltala!- gritó una voz desde la esquina del hostal. Era Len Tao. La chica levantó la mirada, no sabía si quería seguir abrazada a Hao, o separarse de él.

-Jajaja…El joven Tao ¿Qué pasa? Siempre apareces cuando ella esta conmigo ¿Cómo te lo haces?- inquirió el Asakura- Tranquilízate, que no se te ericen los pelos de gatito, pues ya la suelto- dijo, pero antes de hacerlo y marcharse, besó su cuello, susurrándole al oído- Lo conseguiré…-esta sintió algo dentro después del suceso, pero lo único que hizo fue caer al suelo de rodillas. Len Tao, por muy increíble que parezca, fue corriendo hacía el lugar donde estaba la chica. Sonrojado hasta la medula, se quitó su camisa del pijama y la tiró sobre ella.

-Gra…Gracias- dijo, desamparada. Len se sorprendió de verla así, siempre parecía tan segura, tan fuerte…Pero recordó que ella era solamente una chica, que seguramente hacía los mismos esfuerzos que él para parecer inhumana (N de A: En el buen sentido, me refiero ha que hacen como si todo rebotase sobre ellos –si, Yoh y Anna también un poquitin-). 

FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO

Aya k (aya_k02@hotmail.com): **^^** Me gusta tu review Xd (si, vale, me gustan todos XD) Bueno, lo que se dice pronto no he actualizado (esperemos que en vacaciones de navidad no me tarde tanto, jiji). ¿Por qué se pondrá nervioso? ¿Por su gran esencia? Labarito…Ya lo descubriréis…

layla kyoyama: ¡¡Si, lo sigo!! Aunque no sé si esta interesante, espero que si.

 ei-chan (gka_89_6@msn.com): Repito que no sé si esta interesante, pero eso espero. Aquí la continuación.

¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y EN CASO DE QUE NO DEJÉIS, POR LEERLO!! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL FIC

One kiss for me

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro del club antyAnna

AmNi&AlEgRíA


End file.
